


交换游戏 | Everything Flows

by LittleMaze



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Affairs, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMaze/pseuds/LittleMaze
Summary: 四角关系，出轨边缘马东诺俊两对情侣出去玩后各自交换房间的故事。马东和诺俊只是情侣设定，没有具体描写。故事里只有马诺和灿俊整个剧情都很混乱邪恶，若有不适一定要及时退出





	1. Chapter 1

在李马克和李东赫的房间里傻站了五分钟，也是和李马克面面相觑的五分钟之后，李帝努终于从这场比谁更懵的游戏里胜出，开始发出第一个音节。

“怎么……怎么是哥？”

李马克瞪得像铜铃的眼睛一眨不眨地看着他，也反问回来：“怎么是你？”

李帝努又花了两分钟想清楚事情的起末，然后开始后知后觉地觉得羞耻起来，看着自己出房间前特意换上的沙滩裤和黑色紧身背心，虽然心知以李马克的粗枝大叶肯定不会多想什么，但还是觉得羞耻，非常羞耻。他现在只想赶紧出去甩上门，然后回自己和黄仁俊的房间把黄仁俊拎出来揍一顿。至于能不能真的揍得下去就另说了，再说李东赫肯定会护着那家伙。

所以这件事李东赫一开始就知道吗？

要是也知道的话，就连东赫一起揍。

看着李帝努抿着嘴手指慢慢握成拳头，李马克虽然还懵着，但也知道大事不好，趁着人还在积攒怒火赶紧一把把人揽住，毫不意外地感觉到李帝努的胳膊和背上的肌肉已经紧紧绷起，随时可能要发作在谁身上。

开什么玩笑。他回去揍自己男朋友或者被男朋友揍都不关李马克的事，顶多之后出去玩的时候大家气氛尴尬个一两天。但是现在东赫可也在他们那个房里啊。

真要打起来了李东赫肯定护着黄仁俊，但要论打架李东赫顶多算个灵巧型，这傻孩子又很倔不会服输，对上正在怒火上的李帝努到时候发展成什么样儿李马克简直无法想象。

“好了好了，Jeno呀……”

李帝努眼睛横过来瞪他：“难道哥也是和他们一伙的？就我一个人被骗？”

李马克只能打哈哈：“呀！说什么呢！我也是受害者啊！”

听了李帝努这句话李马克总算七绕八绕地把今晚事情的脉络给绕明白了。

李马克想着李东赫喜欢逗他也不是一天两天了，早该知道神秘兮兮地和他说什么和仁俊换房间睡，还说随便他对黄仁俊干什么都不生气，这种荒唐话果然就是骗人的……幸好他老早在李东赫走之前铺好了两个铺盖做足了样子，也不至于被李帝努看出什么端倪来。哦老天爷啊圣母玛利亚啊，他想起来简直后怕——

毕竟还是男朋友快要被揍的这件事要紧，李马克自行先把自己这边的帐压在心里，强行把李帝努拉到床边坐下：“你先冷静点。你好好想想，其实你也没损失什么不是吗？啊……嗯，我看仁俊就是想……和你开个玩笑……？”

他试探着问，心想黄仁俊也像李东赫一样这么玩自己男朋友可真是太牛逼了。这可是李帝努，俗话说平时不叫的狗咬人才疼，他平时对着李东赫也服软惯了，既然没出什么事最后也不会对他真的生气，但可这是李帝努啊……

“玩笑！”果然李帝努全身又绷紧了，李马克提起一口气到嗓子眼，幸好他只是想要控诉一下他心眼太多的男朋友，没有再出门走人的打算，“他就是想试探我！他总是想试探我！黄仁俊！我真不明白我到底有哪里让他不相信的了……居然提出什么情侣交换的游戏……我一开始就应该发现不对劲的，我真是……”

“嗯嗯……明白……是他不对……呀！仁俊啊！怎么能这样呢！我们Jeno是好孩子啊！能试探出什么结果吗！”李马克安慰着安慰着自己都入戏了，拉架的话越说越偏，也不知道是在安慰李帝努还是在安慰自己。李帝努被拍着拍着抬头看他一眼，看他说着说着眼睛开始乱瞟，反过来拍了他一下：“哥，你也不用这样。我们之间的事你又不用负什么责任。倒是你刚刚说你也是受害者，所以东赫和你说了什么……”

李马克本来也有点心虚，被这么一说更不自在了，立马起身说：“啊，哦，就说今晚他想和仁俊睡啊。Jeno啊，哥去给你倒杯水。”

回来路过客厅的时候尽管犹豫再三，他还是悄悄走到本来属于黄仁俊和李帝努的房间旁边，试着扭了扭门把。果然锁着。转过头才发现李帝努也悄无声息跟着他出来了，于是用嘴型对他说了声：“锁了。”

李帝努没吭声，李马克拍拍他的肩：“走吧。”

李帝努垂着头跟在他身后。

李马克感觉这事儿就该这么过去了，今晚搂着失意的李帝努好好摸摸背顺顺毛就过去了。没想到快进卧室的时候又听到从那个该死的房间里传来一阵疯狂的笑声，李东赫模模糊糊的高亢的声音传过来，伴随着砰砰乓乓的人的肢体和桌子地板碰撞的声音。

“呀黄仁俊！！住手住手！！我都交待还不行嘛！”

李马克确定李帝努比他听得更清楚，因为后者的脸色此时已经比煤炭还黑，不过李马克觉得自己的脸色现在也不会好到哪里去。眼见李帝努要往那边走，为了阻止砸门事故的发生，也阻止李帝努听到更多李东赫喊出来的话，李马克调用了全身的肾上腺素把那尊秤砣拖进了自己的房间，气喘吁吁地关上门。

转过身来他才知道自己要面对的是更大的危机。

李帝努甚至脸上带了点笑意，但却是皮笑肉不笑。他直直地盯着他：“马克哥，关于你制止我回房间的事情，我觉得你需要给我一点解释。”

\--

想出换男朋友住一晚上这个主意的时候黄仁俊感觉自己简直就是个天才。首先，李东赫那边肯定没问题，对于这种能让自己男朋友吃瘪的事这家伙总是乐此不疲。有时候黄仁俊都怀疑李东赫是不是特别爱看李马克白天被他几个眼神就勾引得欲求不满的样子才总是这么干。果不其然，他一和李东赫说“你今天晚上要不要换房间来和我睡”这小子就马上会意，对着他疯狂点头。

这样搞定了李东赫，那李马克那边肯定也没问题。最大的问题就是怎么搞定自己的男朋友，李帝努。

他们四个人出来玩是黄仁俊和李东赫早就定好的计划，地点是西半球另一个国家不太出名的海边，好不容易等到两个队都放假，也不是什么特殊节假日不用担心出国玩会路遇韩国粉丝，假期第一天两个人就急匆匆打包了所有的行李拎着自己男朋友去了机场。李帝努对于能和他单独出来玩这件事完全就是喜形于色，心思全写在脸上，飞机上毯子底下握着他的手从上飞机到降落，连黄仁俊说自己要吃饭都没放开，撒娇居然也没用，最后黄仁俊是用一只手吃完一份意面的。

对于这样的李帝努要怎么说服他去“和东赫睡一晚上”呢……要怎么骗到他呢。

黄仁俊想来想去，还是应该坦诚地说这件事完全是自己的意志，然后强迫李帝努接受。也不是没考虑过自己这么骗李帝努是不是太坏了，如果他直说“我想和东赫睡一晚上”以这只大型萨摩耶的体贴性格绝对不会不同意。但黄仁俊就是不想这么说。

原因在于，自从他们在一起，李帝努不说眼里完全没有别人，至少眼里80%都被黄仁俊占满，连和其他人营业的频率都肉眼可见的减少了，甚至和朴志晟开个玩笑都要转过来看他眼色。男朋友专一是很好，但也很有压力，黄仁俊自己也没办法和其他人再随便打闹了，因为李帝努的眼神随时会飘过来，伴随着一个有点幽怨的表情。时间一长，成员们也自觉不再来主动闹他们俩了，而这件事让曾经习惯于到处接受爱的人觉得很烦躁。

这么年纪轻轻的就要成为被捆绑在另一个人身上的挂件，天啊，他才刚成年，他幻想的恋爱生活可完全不是这样，二十岁的年轻人需要的不仅仅是爱情，还有友情，和拥有无边无际的可能性的暧昧。

他相信李帝努也需要，但只是有什么坚定的道德律束缚住了他，打破了就好了。而且李帝努和李东赫之间绝对不是什么也没有，两个人相处多年性格很合得来，属性也不一样，要没有产生过点意思打死黄仁俊他也不信。这样骗他承认了这件事，就约等于让他相信恋爱中的人对其他人有其他想法也是正常的，因为首先他得原谅对李东赫抱有想法的他自己，然后就会对黄仁俊也放松要求。

这样两个人之后关系一定会轻松很多，至少黄仁俊是这么觉得。

果然李帝努还是对他妥协了，尽管黄仁俊觉得自己那一套“感情要想保鲜就得偶尔尝试点新鲜的东西”的理论讲了半天也还是没有得到李帝努的赞同。最后不知道是撒娇加威胁“你不答应的话我就一个星期不让你碰我”起了作用，还是他说的“东赫说很久没和你一起睡了很期待”起了作用？或许是两者都有。

李帝努还是以百分百的男朋友责任感认真叮嘱他不许真的让李马克碰他。黄仁俊没说好也没说不好，似是而非地微微点头。

点头的时候他有点脸红。他也不知道自己在想什么。

晚上把李帝努打发去洗澡之后黄仁俊就发短信把李东赫叫了过来。李东赫拖了好一会儿，来的时候嘴上亮晶晶的，又红又肿，把黄仁俊给看呆了。

“呀！你们是多少天没亲过的牛郎织女吗？不就一晚上不在一起睡吗？”

“牛郎织女是什么？”李东赫睁着圆眼睛看他，黄仁俊挥挥手表示不重要，“就是李马克真粘人的意思。”

李东赫似懂非懂地点点头：“嗯，我也觉得他今天晚上特别粘人。”随后又像想到了别的什么，陷入自己的思绪里了。黄仁俊等了好一会儿，眼见着李东赫掏出手机马上要开始玩游戏，最终还是没忍住坦白了。

“李楷灿！”

“干嘛干嘛！”手机被抢走，李东赫只能抬头看他，“有什么要紧的事要耽误大哥我打游戏？”

黄仁俊犹豫了一下：“其实我和Jeno说……”

李东赫歪着头看他，嘴巴嘟起来，明显做好了听完他的话马上取笑他的准备。

“哎呀就是我和他说今天晚上是李马克过来我这边睡！就是说他以为在那边等他的人是你！”一口气把话说完了，黄仁俊不管不顾地抬起头。他本来以为李东赫会骂他疯子，却没想到没有。李东赫一句话没说，愣了两秒钟，然后明显在忍笑。忍了一会儿，后来实在憋不住了扑到床上闷在枕头上大声笑了起来。黄仁俊把他翻过身来，和他大眼瞪小眼。

“你笑什么？有这么好笑吗啊？？我就是这么个喜欢试探男朋友的人你第一天知道吗啊啊啊——”

“不好笑不好笑哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，oh jesus，别弄我了，真的没笑你……”

李东赫眼睛都笑得眯起来，四处躲避着黄仁俊伸过来挠他的手。两个人打闹了一会儿，黄仁俊都没注意到卫生间的水声都已经停了。

两个人打累了又双双瘫到床上，李东赫问他：“那现在Jeno已经去我房间了吧？”

“啊……应该是的。”黄仁俊这才发现淅沥沥的水流声音什么时候已经止息，赶紧起身去把房间门锁上。李东赫用枕头挡着嘴小声问他：“你怕他回来找你算账？”

虽然知道显得很怂，黄仁俊还是点了点头，转过身来在床边坐下：“毕竟我看他出门之前还是很相信待会要和你一起睡的。去洗澡的时候竟然没忘记带他的须后水！”

“疯小子。”

自己干这种事还计较他喷不喷香水。不过这话李东赫也就在自己心里想想，说出来大家面上都过不去。

“仁俊啊，我说你啊，今天晚上是可以锁门，明天白天怎么办。”

李东赫语气平淡地说出这句话，眼神却开始放空，手又习惯性地从枕头底下摸出手机来。

黄仁俊一听就知道他不是真心在担心他的死活，毕竟全队上下都觉得李帝努平时太听他话，连吵得最厉害的时候都不敢对他真的发脾气，只敢自己偷偷跑卫生间发泄。然而黄仁俊自己却清楚这件事实在不是平时那种不触及原则和底线的事，虽然也做好了心理准备，但实则自己心里还是免不了慌：“呀，所以说我之前不是说让你和马克哥说一下，让他今天晚上好好和李帝努聊一聊的吗！他们这么久没见面了，说不定聊得欢了李帝努就不想和我生气了！”

没想到听到这句话李东赫又开始笑，笑得前仰后合，以至于黄仁俊气得用枕头砸他：“你到底在笑什么！”

两个人在度假村小小的房间里又追着滚着打了一阵，结果是以黄仁俊把李东赫按在身下使劲掐他小肚子而告终。

“黄仁俊！！！放开我放开我！我交待，我都交待还不行！”

“早说不就不用遭罪了？”

黄仁俊一边放开人一边想着李东赫真是一点腹肌没有，平时跳舞还那么有劲，力气都哪来的。他又不依不饶摸到他大腿上掐了一下，听到人“哎哟”一声笑着在他面前蜷缩起来才松手。

“我告诉你，你别打我。”

“这条件我可不能答应。你到底说不说。”

眼前人又无法自拔地笑了一阵，然后才坐起来。

“其实我和李马克说，要和我交换去和他睡觉的是你。等等——我说了不能打我！呀呀呀黄仁俊轻点——”

黄仁俊其实脑子是懵的，他还没想明白李东赫说这句话的意思，但是直觉是很差劲很差劲的事，所以他只能先打李东赫一下。打完了才意识到，打李东赫也是白打了，他俩疯也疯到一起去了，现在完全是在同一条船上了，甚至更糟，他还不知道李东赫的船翻的概率有多大，会不会把他这艘小破舟也给拖沉了。李东赫难道就这么笃定李马克知道实情之后不会生气？不对，一开始就不对，抛开他自己的问题，李马克怎么会同意李东赫和李帝努一起睡，他们也有问题了……？还有被利用的自己……

“操——！李东赫——！你才是疯了吧！！！这下我怎么办？！你竟然也利用我——”

黄仁俊怎么想都无法接受眼前的现实，开始出现明显的精神崩溃，李东赫笑嘻嘻地扑过来捂他嘴巴：“别叫了别叫了啊！再叫我亲你了。”

黄仁俊呜呜了两声，眨巴眨巴眼睛，看着眼前好友笑得没心没肺的样子，突然觉得在发疯这件事上把李东赫拖进来就是个彻头彻尾的错误。

-

“哥，你说仁俊现在是不是和东赫一起在笑我。”

李帝努在床的角落里蜷成一团，静静地盯着房间里的桌子看，一点也不想动弹。李马克愁眉苦脸坐在床沿，实在不知道该怎么收拾眼下的局面——为什么接受能力强反而变成了缺点，他也想像李帝努一样发脾气，想跑过去敲门把那个眼睛滴溜溜转着轻而易举就把他们两个人骗得团团转的家伙拎出来。

但是他不能，他太了解他了，而且这件事再怎么说也只是个玩笑，谁和谁之间都没有发生任何事。

他还在苦思冥想岔开话题的方法，李帝努先开口了：“哥，你们俩……感情一直这么好吗？”

李马克看向李帝努，又随着李帝努的视线看过去，看到了桌子上摆着的他和李东赫缠在一起的两条耳机线，两条都是红色的不细看还以为是一条，只是稍微新一点和旧一点的区别。

其实也不是非要都买成一样的，只是因为东赫原来的耳机坏了——李马克想这么解释，但又觉得没有解释的必要，因为他也不想否认当时自己知道李东赫买了和他一样的耳机时的愉快心情。

“嗯……有点……你也知道，东赫他性格就那样。有点粘人的。”

努力平常心地作答了，但说完这句嘴角还是不可控制地翘起来了。李马克感觉李帝努看到他的表情变化之后隐隐露出玩味的表情，又后悔自己为什么展露出来了真实的心情。但如果能让李帝努忘记生气的事，好像也就无所谓了。

“哥知道的，他对着我们的时候也不是随时都会把姿态放得那么低的。”

“啊……嗯……”李马克讪讪地挠了挠头，想说自己不是在炫耀，但李帝努马上伸出手臂不管不顾地喊道：“啊——！太不爽了！仁俊要是能也像东赫爱着你一样地爱我就好了——”

“太大声了——”李马克扑过去捂他的嘴，被李帝努躲开，“这屋子里只有我们四个人哥怕什么？我是不怕的，难道你怕东赫知道，你其实对他一颗心只想着你这件事特别喜欢么？”

“哎呀……！”

平时讲道理的人一旦不讲道理起来就特别可怕，李马克总算是感受到了这个道理。李帝努轻而易举摆脱了他的钳制，翻了个身把人压在自己身下，居高临下地望过来：“既然喜欢就不要总是让他伤心，也多回应回应东赫吧。”

李帝努的眼神盯得李马克发慌，尽管知道那多半是因为俯视的角度的问题，但他还是不喜欢这么被盯着：“我没有不回应——”

李帝努似乎也无意在这件事上和他认真，李马克岔开一点坐起来之后李帝努又翻了个身面向墙壁发呆去了。李马克这才想起来面前这人的伤心比他多好几倍。毕竟那两人恋爱的时间还短，正是热恋期又常常见面，互相之间有什么芥蒂恐怕也还没能想明白，更别提找到合适的机会消除。他们不像他和李东赫经历了太多次分别和吵架，已经变得过于珍惜能够在一起相处的时间。

“啊……jeno呀……来，哥抱抱。”

李马克硬着头皮凑上去，李帝努听到话就乖巧地转了个身，把自己塞进他怀里。热烘烘的穿着无袖背心的男孩毫无缝隙地抱住了李马克，下身也贴得有点近，让他一时竟然有点尴尬。这还是在床上，要是李东赫这时候突然回来撞见这场面，说不定会露出一脸“打扰了”的表情退出去帮他们把房门关好。李马克发现自己已经在想像那个画面了，越想越觉得很真实，吓得自己一个哆嗦。

怀里的李帝努一抬头，结果磕到了李马克的下巴，两个人这才稍微离远了一点。

“哥，你在抖什么？”

李马克支支吾吾不敢往下看。他总不能说他觉得两个人现在这个姿势有点危险，之前也不是没抱过，说这话大概会显得他自己想太多。然而李帝努没放过他，不依不饶地把手臂搭上他的后腰，又往下摸。

“jeno呀……你在……做什么……”

听到李马克声音里明显的颤抖，李帝努也没停下，把面前因为新组合活动而变得过于消瘦的李马克的身体骨骼细细地摸了清楚，最后手停在即使身体瘦了很多也仍然很翘的臀部。

李马克总算从震惊中清醒过来，一把抓住他的手放到两人之间。

“你什么意思？”

“以前哥还经常和我们在一起的时候，开这种玩笑你也是不会生气的。”李帝努眼神灼灼地盯着他。

经常在一起的时候……那是多久以前了。自从毕业之后，和梦队里除了李东赫之外的其他人的联系就变得很少了，尽管聊天房一个也没退出，但逐渐地失去能够一起热烈讨论的话题，也因为忙于其他的事情，总是找不到时机去插一句话。

他也知道自己性格原因，总不擅长像其他人那样直接地表达感情。果然还是有些生疏了吧，虽然自己总觉得什么都没变，在练习室看到然后打招呼的时候总觉得孩子们的笑容仍然一如既往。但就连李帝努和黄仁俊在一起的消息他都错过了好长一段时间，还是之后李东赫和他提起来，一脸震惊地问他“聊天房消息你都没看的么”，他才抿着嘴去翻历史记录。太久了，翻了好久才翻到，免不了又被李东赫一阵说。

“那……那你也不能这么摸我……”李马克觉得自己又变得口舌笨拙了起来，但这似乎不是件坏事，在dream的孩子们面前他从来也没聪明到哪里去过。随着久违的笨拙而来的还有久违的被牵着鼻子走的氛围，从什么时候起李帝努都竟然开始善于此道了，还是说他没和他们待在一起的时间实在太长了？

“哥，我们在休假。”

“所以呢？”

“没有摄像头。”

“……所以呢。”

“所以我想做什么就可以做什么啊。”李帝努眼睛笑得眯起来，泪痣在笑眼底下显得格外生动，“而且他们俩今天晚上绝对也不会来管我们俩做什么。”

“……你什么意思？？呀！”

李帝努趁着人不备，飞快地在那张削薄的嘴唇上啵了一下。

李马克彻底懵了。

-

“怕什么呀你……到底是在怕什么呀？”

打完两局游戏之后发现黄仁俊还在对墙自闭，李东赫无奈地爬过去把人给掰回来：“到底怎么了吗？我和马克哥说了什么对你们俩来说有什么重要的？反正你干都干了，事实摆在那儿，他会生气就是会生气，不会生气就是不会生气。他那么喜欢你……还有，早知道怕你早干嘛去了？”

黄仁俊嘴巴撅得可以挂油壶，又侧过去不理人，李东赫只好做小伏低摸摸他的背哄人：“哦……我们仁俊……对男朋友说了过分的谎，害怕也是可以的噢，对不起嘛……”

“我就是怕，他会不会觉得我这样试他太过分了？”被哄了好一会儿黄仁俊才开口，李东赫静静看着他说，“虽然你们都说他很爱我……好吧我也知道他很爱我。”

能干出一样的事情，两人脑袋回路怎么说也是有点相似，李东赫没去问“那你干嘛还要骗他”的问题，想了想，开始揪着黄仁俊过长的发尾玩，一边问他：“那你是希望他不要这么爱你？”

黄仁俊看起来想反驳的样子，过了半晌又把话咽回去了，李东赫被他吓得一惊：“不会吧？真的？你变心了？”

“哎呀什么变心不变心！”突然变得暴躁的男孩一掌拍在他手臂上，发出清脆的一声响，“噢对不起对不起，不疼吧……”

李东赫装作龇牙咧嘴了一阵，又上前捧住黄仁俊脸上表情有点泄气的脸蛋：“不疼。你这不是没变吗？那还担心什么。”

两人无言了一会儿，李东赫又说：“我也不想被你问我这么对李马克的原因，所以如果你不想说，我也是可以接受的。但你要是想说，我就听着。”

黄仁俊正要开口，他又说：“但如果你要说是因为你觉得Jeno有点喜欢我，那你还是闭嘴吧。”

“你到底听不听我说话？”黄仁俊一个白眼翻到天上，扑过去掐他脖子，掐到人开始“哎哟哎哟”地求饶才放过他，“要说我为什么用你去骗他，肯定有一点这个原因在里面……你不要急着否认！你们俩黏黏糊糊的时间很少吗？你不在的时候开直播，他总在我面前‘楷灿’‘楷灿’的，难道不是事实吗！”

“我不在的时候你不是也经常‘楷灿’‘楷灿’的吗？”李东赫强忍住笑意看他，“仁俊啊，你是真的之前没谈过恋爱吧，知不知道什么叫在恋爱中人都会变蠢？照你这个理论推断下去，应该是现在正跟李马克抱在一起哭的李Jeno在担心我们俩有没有在一起干坏事吧。”

“坏事？什么算坏事？”

黄仁俊还趴在李东赫身上，故意使坏在人耳朵边上吹了口气：“我就算真的对你做点什么他又敢说什么？”

李东赫“哦哦”地盯着他看，眯着眼睛笑着，黄仁俊才反应过来自己又被眼前这人当成在恃宠而骄了，一个气恼索性真的在李东赫脸上吧唧了一口。

两人之间安静僵持了一会儿。

“玩真的是吧。”李东赫也没生气，慢条斯理地把自己撑起来，然后在黄仁俊想求饶又非要硬撑的眼神里把他掰倒在床上。

“你要是真的明天想挨揍的话，我也可以帮你忙。虽然估计不能真的来，不然我回去也得挨揍，不过帮你留几个印子还是可以做到的。考虑一下？”

李东赫挑起一边眉毛，手也不安分地往下面摸，吓得黄仁俊直往被子里缩：“哥！我叫你哥还不行！等一下！”

“到了关键时候怂了怎么行我们仁俊——”

最终还是被抓住了，黄仁俊觉得自己也不是很想躲。今天的李东赫看起来就很可爱，穿着深绿色的帽衫，乱乱的头发搭在脸上，很柔软的样子，还散发出刚洗完澡的香气。

“算了，给你亲一口我也不亏什么，来吧！”

闭着眼睛挺起脖子等了好久，才发现那人捂着嘴巴在旁边憋笑，黄仁俊顿时又想打人。拳头还没扬起来就被握住了，随即一个软软的嘴唇亲上了他的脖子。

“唔……”

感受到轻微的吸吮，黄仁俊的身体软了下来。

“你好会啊……”

“嗯……一般般吧。”忙于把嘴唇印满他脖子的另一个人抽空回了一句。

“……马克哥是不是很喜欢这个……？”

“他什么都喜欢。”

“啊？”

“我是说，只要是我做的，他都喜欢。”

“……”

“怎么了？”

李东赫把头抬起来，不解地盯着面前人看。黄仁俊现在脸上的表情看起来十分不服气，他觉得有点好笑。在不服气什么，不服气他这方面比较厉害，还是不服气他的男朋友要求低？

竟然都不是。

黄仁俊捧住了他的脸，嘴对嘴地亲了上来。

“我也可以让你这么觉得。”

软软的舌头伸进来的那个瞬间，李东赫觉得，一切都乱套了。


	2. Chapter 2

李马克面向墙角，以神似抱着一个大西瓜的姿势抱着自己已经抱了十分钟了。李帝努数次搭话均以失败告终，不得不也爬上床，以同样的姿势抱住自己在李马克身边坐下。

向所有他知道的李马克的神发誓，李帝努真的没有对李马克怎么样。他面前这人自从十分钟前被他偷亲了一下——完全没有碰到舌头，甚至嘴唇也只是象征性地碰到了而已——之后，一溜烟从床上爬了起来，十分机警地瞟了他几眼，然后就这样一幅走夜路碰到了劫匪的良家妇女的模样把自己保护了起来。

如果李帝努有地方可去，他绝对不和李马克在这里耗时间，然而良辰漫漫，原本应当等待着他的温暖怀抱此刻可能正被李东赫占据着，即使他再不想和这位良家妇女讲和，他也不得不这么做。

“我说，马克哥……”

李马克稍微偏头看了他一眼，马上又把头撇了过去，就差把“李jeno你不要害我”这几个字写在脸上了。

“你到底是不是男人？是男人被我亲一下怎么了？我就不是你疼爱的弟弟了吗？”

李帝努说出这几句话自己都觉得肉麻得不行，对着自己龇牙咧嘴，心想果然只有李东赫这样的肉麻胚子知道怎么对付李马克这样的纯情老古董，自己用来骗自家男朋友的这种招数还是差了点意思。

不过也只有李东赫会喜欢这样的纯情老古董了，这一根筋的臭脾气谁能受得了。不出所料李马克还是没理他，又往床里头挪了挪。此路不通。激将法不行只能换个方法。

“哥知道黄仁俊为什么要骗我过来睡么？”

听了这句话李马克的耳朵果然竖起来了。李帝努伸手摸摸李马克那只没有软骨的耳朵，接着说：“因为他觉得我喜欢东赫。”

话音一落李马克整个人都转过身来，两只大眼睛愣愣地看着他，像是在确认刚刚听到的话的可信度。李帝努一下笑了：“有这么夸张么马克哥。”

“不是，呃……”李马克摸摸鼻子掩饰自己的震惊，“等一下。等一下。你喜欢东赫……好吧你喜欢东赫也是正常的。不过你为什么刚刚要亲我 ？”

李帝努不可置信地往前伸了伸脖子：“嗯？哥你等会儿，你这么就接受了我喜欢东赫这件事？我没这么说啊！我说的是黄仁俊‘觉得’我喜欢东赫！‘觉得’！”

“哦哦哦……”李马克开始为自己刚刚试图把这件事轻飘飘带过去的表演而有点脸红，他慌忙转移话题，“那仁俊为什么觉得……”

“……我说实话你不能对我生气。我……”

“哈？”

“……”

面对着那双真挚的大眼睛，实在说不出口，李帝努拱了拱，强迫李马克又以一个别扭的姿势抱住了他，这下他就不用看着李马克的眼睛说这句话了。

“我以前很喜欢东赫。一直很喜欢。”

没有留给李马克反应时间他又接着说：“但是……跟仁俊在一起之后，就再也没有想过了。我不知道黄仁俊竟然知道这件事。”

两个人都沉默了。

在刚知道李帝努和黄仁俊在一起的时候，李马克正忙于一次新组合的回归，每天昼伏夜出，大脑被繁忙的行程所占据，等到稍微闲下来一些，聊天房里孩子们的话题已经从追根究底询问他们俩的感情发展历史，转移到了新的哪家沙冰和火锅好吃。错过也就错过了，李马克任由李东赫帮他解释“这哥一个月没通网”一边跟大家道歉，也开始学着把两个人的情侣头像和肉麻对话视作平常。

但他其实一直有一句话想问李帝努。

“终于舍得放弃东赫了吗？”

并不是胜利者的炫耀，也不是怜悯。他们几个认识太久，彼此之间的关系很难用占有和被占有来解释，就像他和李东赫真的在一起之后两人之间“喜欢”二字出现的频率反而降低了。他们之间也从来没有一个明确的节点，说一句“以后把我当做男朋友看待吧”然后就真的从朋友一跃变成了更亲密的关系。不是这样的，然而正因为不是这样，并不是竞争的关系，所以他这句话就更难问出口。

即使李东赫最终决定和他在一起，李马克也从来不觉得自己是另一个人面前的胜利者。性格相投也好，因为离别才变得明晰起来的心意也好，都只是他的幸运，不是因为他比李帝努好。

虽然李马克是这么想的，然而李帝努在知道他们俩在一起之后反应很大，至少从外在表现上是这样。有时直播里会故意说几句话嘲笑在李东赫靠近的时候过分紧张的李马克——当时他就很想说了，“东赫靠近你的时候你难道不紧张吗？”

或是更过分的：“还是说其实你希望现在紧张的人是你，而不是我？”

这类话也只是在心里想想。李帝努从未越界，即使开玩笑也一直很有分寸，倒是从没让李马克把这些话说出口过。那些若有若无的嫉妒或是因为不习惯关系的变化而导致的隔阂，好像他一个人独自承受了，只偶尔在众人面前露出一点棱角。

而现在，似乎也不用再问了，他刚刚在他面前承认了喜欢李东赫，用的是过去式。

大概，不是放弃，而是放下了。因为另一个人。

“Jeno呀……那你是不是真的很喜欢仁俊？”

“是。”

“呃……”

在处理弟弟们之间的爱恨情仇这件事上李马克从来就没有擅长过，更何况这两人的感情问题里还把他和他的恋人夹杂在其中。然而再怎么觉得难，他也只能硬着头皮去试图开导一下李帝努。

“那你觉得……呃……他这样试探你，是不是因为他担心你还对东赫……”

“我觉得是。”

“那你有没有……”

“我没有我没有我没有！要不是黄仁俊威胁我如果我不过来就一个星期不准碰他我才不会过来！”

“知道了知道了，消消气……”李马克心惊胆战地拍着李帝努的背，一边在内心哀嚎为什么是自己来承担这只大型犬炸毛的后果，“不过说实话，就因为仁俊喜欢这么对你，所以你也才更喜欢他吧？因为……只有很在乎你才会这样。”

这方面李东赫和黄仁俊真的很像，李马克想。都喜欢捉弄人，惹人生气，然后摆架子看戏，只不过区别在于李东赫只对他一个人这样，而黄仁俊……看来只对李帝努这样。

从这个意义上来说，世界上真没有比李马克更能理解李帝努的人了。

听到语气变软的李马克，李帝努语气也缓和了下来：“是啊……喜欢。喜欢得不得了，可是不知道该拿他怎么办。每次被他耍，最后都对自己说‘他开心就好’，其实我也是开心的，因为知道他眼里没有别人……可是他也应该知道，只要他愿意看我，我眼里也没有别人啊。太过分了……”

李帝努说着说着把头埋进李马克的睡衣里，这下李马克又开始浑身僵硬了。

“不过马克哥……”

李帝努手动了，这次是伸进了他的衣服里，李马克忍着全身上下升起的警惕感握住他的手：“Jeno呀，哥知道了，知道了。但是等等，那你能不能解释一下，你刚才到底为什么亲我？”

“反正马克哥今天晚上也被东赫抛弃了不是吗？啊？干脆帮帮我不行吗？”李帝努潮湿的眼睛抬起来看他，透露出一丝脆弱的心绪，李马克也不知道是真的还是演的，“仁俊堵了我一个月没让做了！！！说是反正要出来旅行，等两个人单独在一起时间充裕的时候再好好做，结果今天却把我赶到这里来了！”

“啊……真可怜……”李马克一边制止李帝努的手继续深入一边倒吸着气，“但是哥……哥也没办法帮你啊……这得怎么办……”

现在二十岁出头的孩子为什么都精力这么旺盛，至于吗，虽然他自己也知道是会有那种很忍不住的感觉，但是——

“其实哥自己也有点问题吧？我想起来了。”李帝努感受到怀里人的僵硬，只好再下一剂猛药，“我刚进来的时候，哥还反问我‘怎么是你’来着，我没说错吧?”

被亲上脖子，T恤又被掀起到胸口，李马克这时正在抵死反抗，听了这句话却手上动作突然停顿了：“啊……那个，那个不是！是东赫说……”

他说不下去了，李帝努又接着逼问他：“所以原本你以为是仁俊在这里？那么，马克哥原本打算对我男朋友做什么？”

眉毛挑起，黑亮的眸子紧紧盯着李马克，微微绷着的眼尾没有一丝笑意。李马克对着李帝努瞠目结舌了一会儿，最终在对视中败下阵来。他叹了口气，把自己T恤撂下来盖住肚子，伸手握住李帝努的肩膀，摆出一个求和的姿态。

“什么都没有……但是我知道我说不过你。Jeno呀，啊，说吧，想让哥干什么。只要别让我在下面，其他我都答应你，我都会照做的。

李帝努笑得像他们小时候刚认识那时候一样，眼睛弯起来，李马克一看见这个笑容就后悔了，他明明知道李帝努其实根本不忍心欺负他的，只是在装模作样罢了，这个弟弟从来就没有其他人那么多的心眼。今晚如果他非要拒绝，甚至可以跑出去海边吹一晚上风，李帝努也不能对他怎样，然而他还是认输了。

太久没见了，感情上欠了好多东西，以什么形式还大概都行吧。虽然都稀里糊涂的。

赶在李帝努开口之前李马克又补充一句：“但你要保证什么都不能让东赫看出来。”

“嗯嗯嗯。好。那哥先亲我一下。”

看见李马克露出无奈的表情，轻轻闭上眼睛凑过来，李帝努心想这个画面，这个晚上，这整个过程他都得自己好好记着，永远永远，一句话也不能和那两个人说。

所以说，把马克哥一个人留在房间里的李东赫可真是个笨蛋！

-

“舒服吗……？”

“唔……嗯……再上来点。”

李东赫托起黄仁俊的屁股，让他往自己身上挪上来一点，摆正了，又再次伸手把身上人的脑袋按向自己，给出一个更深的吻。

他手指划过黄仁俊有些过于瘦削的下颌线，摸过脖子上突起的喉结，又逡巡到锁骨的位置。黄仁俊基本上是整个人趴在李东赫身上，此刻发出了细微的颤抖，李东赫为了确认这颤抖的来源又拨弄了一下他的锁骨。

“唔嗯……你在弄什么？”

啊，果然是这样，是因为这个。仁俊真好玩啊，简直和被他拿住把柄让做什么就做什么时的李马克的可爱程度不相上下，又敏感又倔。

“仁俊啊……”

叹息般的低沉声音在黄仁俊耳边响起的时候，黄仁俊更重地颤抖了一下。

“干嘛！”

黄仁俊努力让自己不要发出奇怪的声音，毕竟面前是李东赫……不对。面前是李东赫才没什么好怕的吧，但是他出于某种奇怪的心理作祟，到现在也不想被李东赫听见自己动情的声音。这就导致了两个人在床上翻来覆去摸也摸了亲也亲了，搞了十分钟还停留在接吻。

李东赫没说话，伸手揽住他的腰将他抱得更紧了一些。嘴唇分开了，黄仁俊感觉自己胸膛紧紧贴着身下人的胸膛，脑袋也不得不落到这人肩膀上，被李东赫偏着头给夹住了。李东赫用脸蹭了蹭他的脸，软软的嘴唇轻轻吻过他的耳朵后侧。

不得不承认跟李东赫在一起的时候即使只是抱着互相磨蹭也很舒服，但黄仁俊还是觉得不爽，李东赫现在看起来还是一副很有余裕的样子，就算被他纠缠着也好像在玩儿一样，甚至刚刚接着接着吻还翘起嘴角笑了。

“和我接吻这件事对你来说就这么好笑吗？”当时没空没心思和他计较，现在可以算账了，黄仁俊摆出虚势来。可惜只能体现在语气里，因为他被李东赫抱得紧紧的连动弹都动弹不得。

“嗯……？怎么会呢。”拉长的尾音听起来像是在撒娇。李东赫又像只小熊一样蹭了蹭他的脸颊。

“那你快说在笑什么。不说的话就把你赶出去睡沙发噢！”

毫无说服力的威胁换来的是另一声更大的笑声：“仁俊啊，是不是经常对你男朋友说这句话啊？可怜的Jeno啊——”

“呀！以为谁都像你那样！”黄仁俊开始恼羞成怒地挣扎，可惜被抱着太舒服了，身体脱离了大脑的控制，他现在浑身都懒洋洋地使不上劲儿，于是李东赫轻而易举地制止了他，“啊不要动……让我抱会儿。”

“抱就抱……我看你能抱我抱到睡着。什么怪毛病啊李东赫。”黄仁俊嘟囔着自己也乖乖趴下了。

李东赫的手慢慢松开了，黄仁俊撑起半边身子看他闭着眼睛的样子，伸手戳了戳棕色卷发下的脸蛋。

“东赫。”

“嗯？”

李东赫拖着声音回答他。

“要睡着啦？”

“没有呢。”

“之前……到底在笑什么啊。”

“啊。”李东赫睁开眼睛，脸上又带上笑意，“其实就是……你觉不觉得，我们俩今天晚上好像是为了偷情才把他们俩支开的？”

黄仁俊先是愣了愣，垂着眼睛自己想了想，然后很不好意思地承认道：“好像是这么回事噢，哈哈哈……”

“你就承认你就是为了和我一起睡吧。这么多年了，我还不知道嘛，承认喜欢我也是可以的——”

毫不出意外地被打了一下手臂，李东赫装作倒吸一口冷气地收回手，实际上又趁人不注意把黄仁俊那只实在过于有力气的手给抓住，将人抱进了怀里。

-“是不是喜欢我啊黄仁俊，是不是其实最喜欢我，比起李帝努来说更喜欢我？快说快说！”李东赫一边抱着人揉来揉去一边逼问，黄仁俊被他揉得一脸生无可恋，“这程度是不是自恋过头了啊？”-“不喜欢我那怎么刚刚突然叫我东赫？”

黄仁俊被问住了：“你大名不就叫李东赫吗？这我还是知道的呀。”

“那再叫几声听听。”

“……东赫。”

“嗯。再叫一次。”李东赫眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他。

“东赫。”

“……”

没有应答了，李东赫又凑上来，轻轻用嘴唇含住了他的嘴唇。

“话说起来，仁俊不喜欢我为什么刚才要亲我啊？”

李东赫睁着圆眼睛状似无辜，但考虑到黄仁俊再次被亲到气都喘不过来的现状，就很难用无辜这个词来形容他了。

“你……这句话，这句话应该我来问才对吧！”

“我喜欢你啊。”

“下一句就应该是‘但是比起你我更喜欢马克哥’了吧？！像谁没听过你说的这种好话似的！”黄仁俊气喘吁吁地坐起来，“亲够了吧！李楷灿你离我远点儿。”

“虽然是这样，但是我喜欢你的这个事实还是成立的不是吗。”

李东赫挽着他胳膊用鼻音撒娇，发现黄仁俊一直躲，便不再闹他，声音也变冷淡了一点：“是你一开始要玩，我就陪你玩，现在你又认真了不开心了。没必要这样吧。”

面对委屈的李东赫没有人能一直心硬，但黄仁俊也很难说清楚刚刚被热情亲吻之后心里涌上来的那一股不爽情绪是从何而来。李东赫说得没错，是他先要玩的，结果李东赫开始陪他演了之后他反而变得不高兴起来。

“……你就是太会演戏了。”

都分不清楚是真情还是假意了。虽然他根本不知道为什么他想要去分清。

两个人背对着僵持，各自打开手机玩了一会儿游戏，李东赫起身去洗漱了。黄仁俊已经刷过牙，缩在被窝里胡思乱想，想着如果这时候李帝努出来去上洗手间碰见李东赫怎么办，想着明天要怎么和男朋友解释才能过关，以及……想着他怎么会突然对李东赫产生了一点不明不白的情绪。好吧，不是突然，但他希望李东赫不要看出来。

刚想着还是要先认错，不然这个晚上就毁了的时候，李东赫悄无声息地回来了，令人猝不及防地把灯关了，随即摸上了床，在黄仁俊正想转身的时候从背后把他抱住了。

李东赫身上带着一股薄荷味，不知道是牙膏还是洗面奶的气息，完全席卷了他。黄仁俊还在疑惑怎么味道这么大，想转过脸才发现李东赫的呼吸热热地扑在他脸上，这人正在用长出来一点点还没有刮掉的胡茬扎他的脸。

“好痒……你干嘛——”

“我就是太了解你了。”

“你想说什么？”

黄仁俊还在努力让眼睛适应黑暗，此时下身突然感受到的一只手的温度让他差点叫出来：“——你！”

“嘘……”

他说不出话来了。李东赫的掌心妥帖地包着他，照顾着他缓慢地冒着头的欲望。这时候再说什么别的拒绝好像都是虚伪了，虽然黄仁俊知道他应当是要说点什么的。

“想要什么证明，我都能证明给你看。知道吗？当时你跟我说要和我睡一起的时候我就在想，仁俊啊，纯洁少年仁俊啊，不是在想什么奇怪的事情吧。”李东赫在他耳朵边上小声地笑了两声，“你有什么事能瞒得过我的。”

“……哼……你以为如果我不想让你知道，会是现在这样吗……啊等下，你手轻点……”

“等了一晚上了，还要等吗……别等了，我都困了……”

“操……李东赫！”

黄仁俊挣扎着想翻过身来，李东赫顺从地托着他的腰让他翻身。距离不到十公分，彼此都知道接下来应当要发生什么，但在任何一个人行动之前，他们就只是安静地对视着。

“我真的很喜欢李帝努，你知道的吧。”

“我知道。我还知道他也很喜欢你。”

“但是，就是……”

“你不用对我解释。如果你是想对我倾诉，我可以听，作为你的朋友。但这个晚上就不会有别的事情发生了，你也明白的吧。”

“……你最讨厌的地方就是总是拿我脑子里的想法来堵我的话。”

“那仁俊也可以让我说不了话啊。”

李东赫往旁边躺下去，张开手摆出一个大字型。黄仁俊知道这时候自己还有机会全身而退，他可以选择当李东赫这句话没说过，自己裹紧自己的被子背对他睡着。李东赫和李帝努的区别就在于，在李东赫面前他总是有选择权的，虽然他总是不自觉或故意地引诱他，让他被逼到不得不承认喜欢他的角落里。

过了多久呢？应该很久了吧。

李东赫是不是睡着了？

抱着这样的想法自欺欺人地凑上去，对自己说“看看他是不是睡着了”的时候，黄仁俊如愿落进了一个暖和得不能再暖和的怀抱。李东赫像抱住一朵软绵绵的大云彩一样用全身抱住了他，黄仁俊也用相同的力气抱了回去。身上的温度几乎是马上升高了，耳朵也热起来，他好像能听见自己血液在血管里流动的声音。

衣服什么时候脱掉的也记不得了，被子皱成一团，肩膀左边露出来右边却被毯子缠着，毯子下面是李东赫的手臂，穿过黄仁俊的腋下摸着他光裸的背，碰到的地方都传来非常奇怪的触感。

躺下之前他听见李东赫对他说：“暂时不要想别人了。看着我。”

“那你也不能想。”

李东赫听言笑出声来：“包括我的‘别人’你也不要想了。”

黄仁俊又要和他争辩，想了想还是咽回去了。

这个晚上没多长时间了，他们应该把精力花在更有意义的事情上。这么想着，黄仁俊闭上了眼睛。


	3. Chapter 3

“轻点……轻点，哥求求你了，jeno呀……”

“我还什么都没做呢哥，你不要这么僵……我力气有那么大吗？”

李帝努不得已把自己从李马克身上撑起来，李马克愁眉苦脸地看着他，伸手拍了拍他的肱二头肌，又像是在轻轻抚摸。李帝努被他摸得彻底没脾气了，“嗷”了一声，换了个角度继续往人身上趴下去。

两个都习惯于待在上面位置的人，一旦想让一个对另一个妥协，简直是灾难。李帝努深切体会到了不是什么体位都能凭想象力来的道理，况且他们甚至还没来得及涉及到体位的问题，他只是想让李马克好好躺在那里抱着他，竟然都遇到了困难。

“哥你骨头是鲨鱼的牙齿做的吗……为什么这么硬啊？”

“是吗……？很硬吗？东赫倒没有说过这件事呢……”

“我都肚子疼了……”

被李马克胯骨上方的两块凸起硌得发慌，李帝努只好再度把自己撑起来一点，看着李马克：“哥，我认真地问你一个问题。为什么都是男人，人和人却有这么大的不同呢？我是指身体柔软程度上。”

“你……”

李马克深刻感受到了语言中的嫌弃意味，尽管他想李帝努可能真的把这当成一个学术问题。不，这不是学术问题，李帝努就是在嫌弃他——噢！好吧，他本来没想好好来的。本来打算消极怠工，尽力配合李帝努做完就是了，结果现在好像不花点心思不行了，这种事上没有胜负欲还算是人吗？还算是男人吗？男人才不需要身体柔软，只要技术过关就可以了。 

忽略掉这胜负欲燃起的时间点的荒谬，李马克直接伸手到下面，凭着感觉握住了身上那个人。

“哎！？”

“这种事和骨头硬不硬有什么关系，能让你这里能硬得起来不才是关键吗——”

在努力忽视掉投来的震惊的眼神之后，李马克的双手好像有了自己的意识，熟练地开始辛勤工作了起来。李帝努没空再管他骨头硬不硬了，真是太好了。

“唔……唔，哥！”

李马克还在努力克服对于身下躺着的不是李东赫那个小身板而产生的陌生和不适感，他抬眼看过去，尽量温柔地问着：“怎么了？”

然而李帝努并不是要说话，只是给李马克一个炙热又有点失神的眼神，示意他继续。

……李帝努毕竟不是他那位在床上坦诚得像喝了吐真剂的情人。李马克花了一点时间才意识到，他这次不能借助语言，只能通过身体的反应得知事情进行到什么阶段了。裤子被迅速地脱掉了，李帝努对着他张开腿后，某个只在一起上厕所的时候余光瞟过的器官，非常直观地出现在他眼前。形状和尺寸都蛮不一样的……伸手撸过那道沟的时候整条阴茎都会弹动，连带着胯骨都会小幅度颤抖一下。和那谁真是太不一样了。但好像也没办法比较。

李马克暗自骂了自己一句，在心里比较个什么劲儿呢，这是仅此一次的互相帮忙罢了。

互相？

也不算。他也没想让李帝努帮他。这是仅此一次的帮忙罢了。他又对自己说一次。

那条东西越来越硬了，合适的节奏也逐渐被李马克找到。本以为这样下去就能顺利让人射出来的，可是弟弟脸都涨红了，也有在很努力配合，但就是哼哼唧唧地临门一脚完成不了，呻吟每次卡在最高点又戛然而止。李马克听着都觉得李帝努马上要到了，他自己也共感那种高潮临界点的感觉，手上就更加用力，甚至比李帝努还急。

李帝努弄累了，睁开眼睛看见李马克还在闷头继续，于是伸手握住了他的手。

“哥……呼，休息一下……”

“噢……嗯。”

两个人都有点气喘吁吁，尤其是被翻来覆去操弄阴茎的那个。李马克爬上去躺着，侧着身子平视李帝努。眼睛里填充上了的一点情欲被对面的人尽收眼底。

“Jeno呀……”

“嗯？”声音有些困惑又有点懒洋洋的，李帝努对着李马克一笑，嘴角弯起来眼睛也弯起来。

“对哥没有感觉？要不……我去敲门把仁俊叫回来？”

李马克看起来真挚地苦恼着，这让李帝努笑得更深了。

“不用。对哥没有感觉的话，我早就自己弄了。”

听了肯定的回答李马克反而脸红起来，胜负欲夹着莫名其妙的愧疚感涌上来，他不发一言地又要伸手下去，李帝努赶紧抓住他。

“也不要光顾着下面，哥也亲亲我吧。我光靠下面好像不行。上面也摸摸，这样应该就行了。”

李马克做出恍然大悟的表情。李帝努呼出一口气，伸手摸过李马克新长出来的胡茬，李马克不自在地躲了躲，让他摸了。

他心想之前和黄仁俊在一起以来好像还真的没有交流过这些问题，他的小男朋友好像天生就知道他的敏感点长在哪里一样，想整他的时候总是让他上下都不闲着。哪想得到李马克就这么倔这么不开窍，说要帮忙就真的仅限于对那一个器官动手动脚，倒像是两个直男实在找不到对象时才不得已地给对方来上一发。

所以说为什么李马克和李东赫在一起这么久了还这么像个直男！？

李帝努实在是太好奇了。李马克让他躺平，俯身上来的时候，李帝努用气声问他：“哥平时对东赫也是这么做的？”

李马克听了耳朵更红上三分，摇摇头却不解释，一只手乖乖伸上来摸过李帝努的乳头，另一只手按照之前的节奏开始套弄他。嘴唇相触的时候李帝努尝到李马克嘴里津液的甜味，不由得起了坏心眼，舌头勾了过去。李马克却只让他待在齿关附近，舌头十分克制地偶尔试探着碰一碰他的，手上也极有分寸地引导着他向更舒服的节奏去。

即使这样对于李帝努来说也够了，因为并不是没有感觉——他能听见李马克在极近的地方的小声呼吸，以及因为无措而发出的呜咽的喉音。很不一样，但是很有感觉。

虽然过程比李帝努想象中要生涩一点，李马克还是成功让他到了高潮，射出来之前李马克手忙脚乱地要去抽床头的卫生纸，但想离开的时候被李帝努不小心咬到嘴角，回来的时候手肘又磕在了床沿，痛得他眉毛一阵乱皱。李帝努一边爽得大口喘息，一边被听到的李马克弄出的声响而逗到乐得不行。即使这样被嘲笑了，李马克还是皱着眉头小心翼翼帮他延长着高潮，好像在对待什么珍贵的任务。李帝努看着他，看着看着就不笑了，伸手摸过李马克的后脖子，果不其然摸到一手汗，然后接收到了一阵颤栗。

“呀呀呀！你结束了？怎么还有心思来作弄我……”李马克不满地嘟囔着，用手里的纸巾包裹住头部擦掉最后一点粘液，随即纸巾就被他团成一团扔到房间中央。李帝努刚想提醒他不要乱扔，李马克从床上弹起来噔噔噔两步把纸团又捡回来了，碎碎地念叨着自言自语。

“等下出门扔到楼下纸类垃圾桶好了……是不能被发现的东西呢……”

李帝努翘起嘴角，诚挚地点点头，表示同意。

两个人又躺下了，这次还是贴得很近，以李帝努把李马克几乎挤到墙角的姿势。

“话说，哥还没回答我，之前和东赫也是这么做的？”

李帝努对于这件事实在是很好奇。以他对李东赫的了解，他的这位好友实在是不像会对这种程度和水平的性事满意的性格……李帝努之前专心喜欢李东赫的时候留心观察过他电脑里的片子，几乎是清一色的铁汉柔情类型，人可以不帅，手上的活儿必须得细致，绝对没有像李马克这样简单粗糙的。

李马克支支吾吾了两声，打算混过去，但李帝努还是不依不饶地在等着答案，他只好开口，还是支支吾吾的。

“嗯……不是这么做的。”

“呃……那你们一般是直接上全套？”

李马克仿佛经过了什么深思熟虑，又谨慎选择了一下措辞。

“一般都是我用嘴……帮他。我们前戏一直是这个，因为他特别喜欢……所以对不起啊jeno，我对于用手这件事，实在是不熟练……”

李帝努“哇——”地一声，一脸不满地喊开了，李马克又紧急扑过来捂他的嘴：“你干嘛干嘛！！！”

拨开捂着自己嘴的手，看着羞耻得满脸通红却又因为想起了往日情景而掩饰不住脸上笑意的李马克，李帝努一口气堵在嗓子眼，什么话也说不出。他不擅长直接表达情绪，想想换做黄仁俊在这里的话这时可能已经一个白眼翻到天上去了。

原本是觉得今天能骗到李马克帮他来一发已经算是捞回本了，但现在一看，分明是自己给人送上门来做撸管练习来了。

李帝努心头郁卒。

李马克又嘿嘿笑了，把李帝努看得一阵发毛。但他不想开口问，他预感又是他不想听的话。果然李帝努眼神飞过去一个，李马克就不打自招：

“刚刚不是捂你嘴巴嘛……我想起来上次我捂东赫嘴巴的时候，他伸出舌头来舔了一下我的掌心来着。东赫的舌头真的很软……”

“……对今晚被男朋友赶出房门的可怜人不要这么残忍好吗哥——！别秀了——！”

-

李东赫闻起来好甜啊。

不知道他觉不觉得自己甜。想到这黄仁俊又不由自主收紧了手臂，换来被抱着的人不满的抱怨。

“呀黄仁俊，让不让我好好亲你了？”

“呀李楷灿，你就只会亲来亲去的吗？”

黄仁俊有些心虚地打着擦边球，手上乖乖松了劲，让李东赫的嘴唇从他光裸的肩膀划到锁骨。

“仁俊不喜欢吗？”

“这时候了能不能不要叫我仁俊了啊？”

“那我要叫你什么？肩膀流氓——仁D——”

“闭嘴啦！”

被拍了一下的李东赫又老老实实把探起来的脑袋收回去，开始亲吻黄仁俊胸口。

被亲得全身发软的时候黄仁俊还在想自己今天晚上是不是受骗了。从一开始到现在，自己都不像是提出计划的主谋，而像是掉进了李东赫陷阱的可怜虫。这家伙，一开始问黄仁俊是不是想要跟他做奇怪的事情，黄仁俊当时身体都被人掌握在手里，以为一推二就这件事就会这么发生了，结果李东赫把他剥光了之后就只是开始无休止的亲吻和抚摸，又太会摸，把他身体弄得黏黏糊糊的，完全失去反抗的意志。

现在黄仁俊确定自己下面已经硬过头，甚至有点开始发痛了。每次李东赫摸他的乳头都特意软硬兼施着上，听到他叫出声又换另外一边，摆明了是不让他在一边舒服太久爽到。上面玩了一会儿又去碰下面，他的大腿根也被一处一处地捏过了，后面也是。刺激不重样地、源源不断地抵达脑袋，一直没让他厌烦，却一直让他想爽却爽不了。李东赫真会搞……好烦啊，在搞什么，为什么不直接来……

“仁俊啊。”

含糊不清的声音从他的下巴底下传来。黄仁俊托了一把那个脑袋让他起来，让李东赫能直视着他，然后气喘吁吁地问：“我他妈的都要喘不上气了你还在叫唤我名字？”

李东赫眼睛垂下来看他，眼睫毛搭在一起，看起来有些无辜：“不喜欢我叫你名字？”

“重点是我已经喘不上气了！啊？你刚刚不是说等不了了，困了？现在又在等什么？”

笑嘻嘻的脸凑过来，又亲了他一下：“我是怕你过一会儿后悔。多给你一点时间考虑不好吗？我是个很体贴的人你不是知道的嘛~”

“是你怕你自己会后悔吧？”黄仁俊毫不留情地拆穿他，“我可没说过后悔。”

“噢？想好了？明天男朋友问的时候怎么说？”

李东赫圆圆的手指头划过黄仁俊的耳朵，来回玩着那个耳廓。动情地亲吻抚摸也是要消耗力气的，他喘着气去吹黄仁俊的耳朵，黄仁俊敏感得缩成一团，却没避开他。

“哈。不说不就行了。”

“真的？”

“真的。”

李东赫盯着黄仁俊看了好久。久到这个明明是初次学会与他接吻，却熟稔得像在认识的七年时间里每天与他来一个早安吻的，一夜之间就长大了的少年，伸出细长的手指抚摸他嘴唇，叹口气说：“你不想做的话就不做了。”

“我当然想……”

说不出口的顾忌，他估计黄仁俊也懂。为了他还未成型的亲密关系着想，要是真的做了，就不是开玩笑的程度了，许多事情都将变得无法收拾，即使不是在明面上变化，也是在人心里。

这种事不是“不说就行了”的吧。如果今天可以，那么以后也可以？所有单独相处的夜晚是不是都行呢？或许还是不应该给两个人增添麻烦。李东赫自己是无所谓，或者说他还没来得及仔细掂量过后续可能对自己产生的影响，毕竟他是个随心所欲的行动派。但黄仁俊的后果就很显然——这家伙一定会陷入混乱和自我认真失调中，把整个队都搞得和他一起心情上上下下，风雨飘摇，然后用他的最终决定给李帝努或者李东赫投下一颗深水炸弹。

黄仁俊不知道这人脑子里的弯弯绕，看他犹豫，想也没想一句话就冲出了口。

“你是不是不相信我。”

“是。”

简单利落的答案把黄仁俊给噎住了。

“什么呀，我还没问呢！你不相信什么？你老实说，你是不是不相信我喜欢你？”

李东赫噗嗤一声笑出声，笑得整个眼睛都看不见了，扑上去捉着黄仁俊的脸就连连一阵胡乱地亲。

“我们仁俊呀……我们仁俊呀……我相信，我相信的。”

黄仁俊把自己搞了个大红脸，也不去跟他计较就这么被套了话，一心还是只想问到答案。他抓着李东赫：“那你不信什么？”

“我怕你之后不知道怎么办。”李东赫脸上微微带了一点笑意看着他，眼神里尽是柔软。

“为什么不是怕你自己不知道怎么办？我不用你替我做决定！”

黄仁俊气得整个人都抖起来，手臂把自己支撑起来，膝盖跪在床上，轻而易举地靠近然后缠上李东赫，把自己整个地送进了他怀里。肢体交缠，他知道自己在颤抖，皮肤都在战栗，但此时近距离对视却并不觉得尴尬。呼吸打在一起，闻到的都是温热的气息。

李东赫露出一脸无可奈何的表情，稍微偏过一点头去亲吻他的肩膀，再次留下湿漉漉的水印。黄仁俊却并不让他这么继续下去，扶正李东赫的脸，低着头看他。李东赫伸出手把黄仁俊又往怀里托了一点，仰起头来。

“……听我的吧，仁俊。别想那么多了，再接一个吻就睡觉。”

“你让我睡觉？现在这样脱光了抱着我，你让我睡觉？”

黄仁俊柔软的嘴唇紧紧地抿着，英气的眉毛也皱起来了。李东赫看着黄仁俊的表情，自己也觉得自己说的荒唐，但却想不出什么更好的建议。

自己喜欢的人不想让自己睡觉，那就先不要想那么多了吧。后果什么的先抛到一边去。但毕竟还是要承担后果的，所以大概不可能真来。

为了防止黄仁俊又胡闹，李东赫索性先发制人，把黄仁俊放倒在床上，趁人还没来得及再起身，低下头去含住了黄仁俊。

想要的东西突如其来地全部被给予，黄仁俊的第一反应却是想让李东赫离开自己。最终当然是没能做到——潮湿的触感，过于直接的刺激，灵巧的短短的舌头带来的一波又一波的撩拨。他走不掉了。一直都好想要，而李东赫竟然真的这么做了。

但李东赫抬眼去看的时候却发现黄仁俊紧紧咬着自己下嘴唇，没有一点笑意，眼睛里甚至有点泪水那样地看着他。舒服是一定很舒服，这一点可以确认，在李东赫舔过冠状沟的时候黄仁俊忍不住来推他脑袋，但其实是为了让他含得更深，身体也不再像之前那么抗拒。

那是在伤心什么呢？

那泫然欲泣的表情在他用上手，速度也加快之后愈发明显。黄仁俊可真是个爱哭包，之前竟然从来没发现。大概只在床上这样吧。身体弹动的频率加快了，大概离高潮不远了，声音里也出现了一点压抑着的哭腔。李东赫感觉自己可能要迷恋上黄仁俊这时候的声音，但是好难啊，只能听一次。想录下来，但是又不可以。那这一次就得多听点。这么想着他又放慢了一点节奏。

但黄仁俊已经被快感挟持了。坚持着没有碰他的手此时也不由自主地伸上来按住了他的头，试图引领节奏。李东赫抬头去看，黄仁俊已经闭上了眼睛，舌头无意识地舔着嘴唇，脸上也红成一片。

那也只能给他了。

最后射的时候黄仁俊也没有一点要拔出来的意思，李东赫忍着忍着最后干脆放弃，全接下了，只在最后偏了偏脸，让那根东西从他嘴里滑出去，好让他能咽下一点，不至于让精液沿着嘴角流下来。然后他马上在黄仁俊开始皱眉之前用手握住了它，让它在他手心里失控地发着抖。

他躺回去黄仁俊身边，咳嗽了几声，深呼吸了几口气，看着还闭着眼睛不时抽搐的这位朋友，又凑过去亲了亲他的脸。

黄仁俊稍微清醒一点过来就像老虎一样扑过来亲李东赫，舌头揪着舌头。李东赫觉得黄仁俊想必是尝到了自己精液的味道所以才退缩了一下，但他又马上勇敢地继续下去，把他嘴里的津液都舔得一干二净。可很奇怪，他那样被他亲着，嘴里就一直有源源不断的新的津液产生，这一点让李东赫觉得自己变成了一个口水精。

手摸着对方的屁股，抱着翻过来又翻过去，以这样的姿势不知道亲了多久，黄仁俊终于把李东赫放开了。

“你这混蛋。”

没想到第一句话是这个，李东赫挑了挑眉。

“我是混蛋？”

“再也不想和你做了。”

“嗯，好哦。”也没机会了。李东赫在心里想。

“你是不是还硬着。你自己解决。”

“行。”

嘴上是这么说，黄仁俊又悄悄伸手下去握着李东赫的东西。李东赫没挡着他，就让他从顶端摸到末尾，又摸到底下两个囊袋。

“诶诶——你轻点……干嘛啊，仁俊，仁俊哥，哥，轻点儿，那个是我的那什么，啊，不是闹着玩儿的。”  
“和我做是不是很没意思？”

“不是。”

“李帝努也总是这么说。但是我不信。但是你这样说的话我就信。因为你是我的朋友，你明白吧？”

“我明白，而且我说的确实是真的，他说的也未必是假的。不过我想问一下你……”

“说。”

“你们前戏……他不给你口吗？”

“……总是等不到我射他就要进去了，他不让我射，所以我没有在他嘴里射过。难道是我呛到你了？”黄仁俊敏感地想起刚刚李东赫的咳嗽，连忙向他确认，只收到摇头作为回复。

然后李东赫就不说话了，只一遍又一遍地亲着黄仁俊的耳朵，耳后，把头埋在黄仁俊的脖子里蹭着，任黄仁俊手上没轻没重地摸着他的屁股。

黄仁俊发现自己困意慢慢的就来了，虽然还有很多事情都想再确认一遍，但他能感觉到自己眼皮正在慢慢合上。在彻底失去视野和意识之前，他好像听见李东赫在他旁边小声说“趁你睡着了，我喜欢你”。

想睁开眼睛笑他，或者不笑他，回应一句“我也很喜欢你，比喜欢他们都更喜欢你”的时候，想着想着这句话，他就睡着了。


End file.
